


Please

by kinumi



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: คริสไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขากำลังทำสีหน้าแบบไหนอยู่ แต่แว่วเสียงคนใกล้ตัวบอกว่า ‘ยิ้มไม่น่าไว้ใจอีกแล้วนะคริส’...ไม่ผิดนักหรอก ถ้าหากบอกว่าเขากำลังรื่นรมย์...





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> แปะลงไว้ที่นี่ค่ะ...ฟิคที่เกิดจากการดู MV ของนุ่งเทย์

ปลายนิ้วชะงักค้างกับสิ่งที่ปรากฏขึ้นบนทวิตเตอร์ บางอย่างดึงดูดให้เขาต้องกดคลิกเข้าไปดู เพราะคริสไม่เห็นว่ามันจะเสียหายตรงไหน อย่างน้อยเธอก็เป็นคนดังในวงการคนหนึ่งเช่นเดียวกับเขาหรืออีกหลายๆ คน คริสอาจจะไม่มีความรู้ในเรื่องของวงการเพลงเท่าไรนัก แต่ก็ยอมรับว่ามันก็ดูเพลินดีจนกระทั่งถึง ‘ฉากนั้น’ คริสไม่รู้หรอกว่าเขากำลังทำสีหน้าแบบไหนอยู่ แต่แว่วเสียงคนใกล้ตัวบอกว่า ‘ยิ้มไม่น่าไว้ใจอีกแล้วนะคริส’

 

  
...ไม่ผิดนักหรอก ถ้าหากบอกว่าเขากำลังรื่นรมย์...

 

 

ปลายนิ้วจัดการแคปหน้าจอสมาร์ทโฟนเสร็จสรรพ ส่งข้อความพร้อมแนบรูปภาพผ่านโปรแกรมแชทส่วนตัว จากนั้นเพียงแค่รอเวลาอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาอ่านข้อความเป็นอันเสร็จเรียบร้อย ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะใช้เวลานานแค่ไหนกว่าที่เจ้าตัวจะเข้ามาอ่านข้อความ ห้านาที? หนึ่งชั่วโมง? หรืออีกหลายวันหลังจากนี้?

 

  
เอาน่า...อย่างน้อยก็ต้องได้เห็นบ้างล่ะ คริสบอกกับตัวเองเสมอเวลาที่ต้องติดต่อกับอีกฝ่ายผ่านช่องทางของโซเชี่ยลมีเดีย อย่างว่าล่ะ...เทคโนโลยีไม่อาจเติมเต็มความรื่นรมย์ของทอม ฮิดเดิลสตันได้ จะมีสักกี่คนที่ท่องบทละครของเชคสเปียร์แล้วดูไม่หลุดยุคบ้าง อย่างน้อยๆ ทอมก็เป็นหนึ่งในจำนวนอันน้อยนิดนั่นก็แล้วกัน หนุ่มอังกฤษแสนสุภาพนุ่มนวลแฝงความเอาแต่ใจ ดูว่าง่ายหากมีความรั้นอยู่ในตัว ถ้าเปรียบเป็นสี นิสัยของทอมเหมือนกับสีของโลกิ เฉดสีเขียวทอง นุ่มนวล เย็นตา ทรงพลัง ดังนั้นจึงไม่แปลกหรอกที่ทอมจะเป็นโลกิที่ชวนให้สาวๆ คลั่งไคล้ขนาดนี้ ไม่ว่าจะในจอหรือนอกจอ

  
และเป็นอีกครั้งที่ทอมทำให้เขาแปลกใจ เพราะ ‘ระยะเวลาในการเห็นข้อความ’ มันสั้นกว่าที่เขาคาดเดาไว้มาก เมื่อได้ยินเสียงแจ้งเตือนพร้อมกับชื่อของอีกฝ่ายที่เขาบันทึกไว้ในโปรแกรมแชท

 

“เซอร์ไพรส์~~~” ทันทีที่รับสาย คริสจงใจล้อเลียนอีกฝ่ายด้วยประโยคเดียวกันกับที่โลกิพูด โอเค สำเนียงอาจไม่นุ่มนวลชวนลุ่มหลงเหมือนวายร้ายนัยน์ตาสวย แต่ก็น่าจะปั่นหัวอีกฝ่ายได้ไม่น้อย “ตอนแรกคิดว่านายจะโทรข้ามประเทศแบบคราวที่แล้วเสียอีก แปลกใจเลยล่ะที่นายโทรผ่านโปรแกรมกับเขาเป็นเหมือนกัน”

 

‘...คริส...’ เขาหัวเราะให้กับสีหน้าและน้ำเสียงกึ่งโมโหกึ่งอายของอีกฝ่ายที่ได้เห็นผ่านโปรแกรมแชทส่วนตัว ทอมวันนี้ยังคงสวมเสื้อสีน้ำเงินตัวเก่งเหมือนอย่างเคย ‘คุณพูดเหมือนกับว่าผมไม่เคยโทรหาคุณแบบนี้เลย’

 

“ฉันแค่แปลกใจ ที่นายเห็นข้อความฉันเร็วกว่าที่คิดไว้เสียอีก”

  
‘...เพราะวันนี้ทั้งวันคนใกล้ตัวผมเอาแต่ถามว่าได้เห็นรึยังเท่านั้น ตอนเห็นแจ้งเตือนผมก็คิดไว้แล้วล่ะว่าคุณต้องพูดถึงเรื่องนั้น แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะแนบภาพมาให้ด้วย...มีแค่คุณเท่านั้นล่ะที่กล้าแหย่ผม’ ทอมตอบกลับพร้อมรอยยิ้มแบบอายๆ อากัปกิริยาแบบที่เห็นจนชินตา ยิ้มทั้งปากทั้งตา

 

 

“แสดงว่าฉันเป็นคนแรกที่แกล้งนายเรื่องนี้สินะ”

  
‘ไม่งั้นผมจะโทรหาคุณรึ?’ ปิดท้ายด้วยรอยยิ้มซื่อๆ แบบฉบับทอม ฮิดเดิลสตันไม่ใช่ยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์แบบโลกิ คริสจึงถามความเห็นของอีกฝ่ายหลังจากได้ดู MV ของอดีตสาวที่ครั้งหนึ่งทอมได้ทำความรู้จักด้วย ทอมยังคงเป็นทอม แสดงความคิดเห็นแบบชื่นชมในความสามารถ สุภาพ และให้เกียรติสมกับเป็นสุภาพบุรุษหนุ่มอังกฤษในฝันของสาวๆ ค่อนโลก

 

 

“ถ้าอินเดียโตขึ้น ฉันจะเปิดให้เธอดูแล้วบอกว่า รู้มั้ยอินเดีย อาทอมของหนูเคยใส่เสื้อแบบนั้นด้วยนะลูก” สิ้นคำพูดของเขาคือเสียงทอมที่เรียกชื่อเขาแบบอายๆ เป็นการบอกว่าเลิกล้อเลียนเขาเรื่องนี้ซะที “ไม่เอาน่าทอม...ถึงตอนนั้นฉันจะบอกอินเดียให้ก็ได้ว่า T.S. ย่อมาจาก Tony Stark”

  
ทอมหัวเราะร่วนกับวิธีแก้ไขปัญหาเฉพาะหน้าของเขา อีกฝ่ายคงคิดถึงเจ้าของบทบาทเศรษฐีหนุ่มอีโก้จัดเหมือนกับเขา เพราะตอนนั้นโรเบิร์ตเป็นคนพูดถึงตัวย่อนั่นขึ้นมาเองตอนที่มีภาพปรากฎออกมาตามสื่อต่างๆ

 

 

‘แต่ผมเคยบอกแล้วนี่ว่าในบรรดาซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่ ผมชอบธอร์มากที่สุด’

  
“โอเค...งั้นเปลี่ยนเป็นย่อมาจาก Thor Odinson อย่างน้อยๆ ก็มีตัวเอสล่ะนะ”

 

==============

  
จบค่ะ แค่อยากเห็นเขาล้อกัน 55555555555


End file.
